Some Like it Cold
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Hiroki’s hair keeps getting in his face due to the wind. Nowaki has an...interesting solution. Egoist!fluff.


Some Like it Cold

"I'm getting so sick of this damn wind!" Hiroki growled as another gust whipped his hair about his face; he spluttered as it stuck to his lips. His hands flew up to aid, but the static from his cotton gloves only made it worse. The hair glued itself to his cheeks and Hiroki gave a small roar of frustration.

Nowaki chuckled. "Calm down, Hiro-san. We're almost home."

Hiroki pursed his lips and tried his best to keep himself from stomping like a child in a tantrum.

Nowaki squeezed Hiroki's fingers in his as they rounded another corner onto an empty street. Only their presence disturbed the serene atmosphere. The moon hung low in the sky, wordlessly requesting silence. Under the wide ray of a streetlight, the two men seemed obvious against their dark surroundings.

Nowaki stopped suddenly as if remembering something.

"I have an idea, Hiro-san," he said, reaching into his coat.

"Eh?" Hiroki looked at him questioningly.

"Your hair. Isn't it bothering you?" Nowaki frowned as he fumbled with the contents of his pockets, examining the random objects with his fingers.

"Well, obviously! That, and it's freezing," Hiroki complained, shivering in his jacket even as he said it.

"Maybe this will help?"

Nowaki held out something small under the light. Hiroki could see it only too well as it sparkled menacingly at him.

He gave a horrified look. "You want me to _use_ that thing?"

"I think it's cute," Nowaki explained, still holding the glittery pink clip out. A tiny plastic daisy decorated one end. "Unfortunately, it's the best we have at the moment."

Hiroki narrowed his eyes, assessing the broad smile on Nowaki's face. He found it hard to believe Nowaki considered this to be even one bit 'unfortunate'.

"Where in the hell did you _get_ that from, you pervert?"

"Ah, one of the patients left it behind when he was sent home today," Nowaki replied, as if not hearing Hiroki's remark. "I must have put it in my pocket without realizing."

"Wait…he? Did you say 'he'?"

"Yes."

"…Huh. Well, ever stop to think maybe _he_ put it in your pocket to mess with you?" Hiroki asked warily as another strong draft thrashed through the street.

"Hiro-san, I'm sure it's fine," Nowaki insisted. "Here, I'll help you put it in."

"Wait-!"

But Nowaki was already taking hold of Hiroki's head, ignoring the hands that had flown up in protest. Nowaki pulled Hiroki's bangs together, holding the clip in his mouth. He adjusted the small lock of hair along the curve of Hiroki's forehead. Hiroki flinched slightly when Nowaki's warm gloved hand brushed his earlobe. A _click_ sounded and Nowaki stepped back to admire his work.

Hiroki was blushing profusely, glaring at the ground with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Nowaki couldn't hold a snicker back. "Pfft."

"Don't laugh at me, you asshole!" Hiroki reached up to unclip it, but Nowaki stopped him before he could.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san," he said with a smile as he placed Hiroki's hands back down at his sides. "But really, it's impossibly cute."

"Stop calling me cute," Hiroki scolded. "It's not like I have to remind you of my age or anything."

"But Hiro-san _is_ cute, Hiro-san. _Exceptionally _cute. And that clip matches you in the strangest and cutest way."

"Stop saying 'cute'!" Hiroki yelled, "And don't call me strange!" He turned and stomped away from Nowaki, who simply stood under the light. He smiled after Hiroki for a moment before quickly returning to his side.

To Nowaki's surprise, Hiroki spoke first. "I-I won't take it out because I mean, this wind really is irritating, but you can't laugh."

"I won't anymore, Hiro-san, as long as you don't show this side of you to anyone else."

"Is there anyone besides you I would let do this to me?" Hiroki murmured, not looking at Nowaki.

Nowaki suddenly moved to stand in front of Hiroki, leaning forward. Their lips touched, and Hiroki felt himself succumbing to Nowaki's warm lips against his own icy ones.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured tenderly. He pulled away to press their foreheads together, smiling.

Hiroki felt somehow small under his gaze, even as he glared into Nowaki's blue eyes. "Do you…do you have work early tomorrow?"

Nowaki shook his head.

"Good. Neither do I."

"Let's do it then," Nowaki whispered, nipping once at Hiroki's ear. "All night."

"Dammit, you always-!" In a fit of paranoia, Hiroki looked around as if someone might have heard. He covered Nowaki's mouth with his hand. _"Don't say it out loud like that!"_

"There's no one here but us, Hiro-san," Nowaki said into the hand clamped over the lower half of his face. He sounded muffled, but his tone somehow grabbed Hiroki's attention.

Nowaki pulled the hand away, touching the fingers to his mouth. But just as Nowaki began to part his moist lips around them, his hot breath sending an electric tingle through every one of Hiroki's nerve endings, Hiroki yanked his hand back.

"S-Stop it! What do you think you're doing?" he said, stepping back. He put his hands on his hips, expression cold and defiant despite his red cheeks.

Nowaki simply smiled wider at him in response. He had _that_ look in his eyes, the look Hiroki knew only too well.

Hiroki sighed thickly, "_No_, you horndog." He grabbed Nowaki's hand and started tugging him along. "M-Maybe another time or something. It's way too cold now…"

Nowaki laughed, letting himself be pulled the rest of the way home. The moment they passed over the threshold of their apartment, they crossed the room before them and the space between them.

As Nowaki panted heavily and tangled his fingers in Hiroki's locks, Hiroki realized through their feverish heat that the pink clip was still in and his hair hadn't managed to bother him once since earlier in the evening.

------

The next morning, Nowaki was amused to find Hiroki, who was still sleeping, hadn't remembered to remove the clip before slipping into the world of dreams. A small part of Nowaki wished he would forget and wear it to work.

…But a much larger part of him couldn't help but feel jealous at the thought. He took it off as gently as he could so as not to disturb his cute Hiro-san's sleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for putting more pink things on you, Hiroki! I'll (try to) stop now…

I hope 2009 has been going well for everyone! Special thanks to leeleekins on LJ (jordysayrawr, too, I suppose XD) for attempting to help me with the title, but especially kokiden who actually came up with it! Koki-chan, you're a lifesaver :'D


End file.
